Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to information security and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to systems and methods for reporting transfer events that occur in a peer-to-peer network.
History of Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
As a result of advances in communications technology, peer-to-peer (P2P) communication between information handling systems is becoming easier and more prevalent. P2P communication can occur via numerous methods including, for example, Wi-Fi Direct, WiGig, and Bluetooth. This ease and prevalence, however, highlights audit compliance and reporting concerns. P2P communication is a quick way for sensitive data to slip out of a corporate environment without any record of its destination. This problem is exacerbated by the fact that P2P communication often occurs without any network link to the corporate environment. Consequently, safeguards are clearly needed.